1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a packaging device for matrix-arrayed semiconductor light-emitting elements of high power and high directivity, and particularly to a packaging device which comprises an array chip furnished with a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements arranged in an array, and is designed with specific wire bonding structure for providing good heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, optical communication technology has progressively become the choice framework for network infrastructure, and is becoming the main trend of data transmissions in the foreseeable future. To increase optical transmission efficiency, various semiconductor lasers such as VCSELs (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers), HCSELs (Horizontal Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers) and RCLEDs (Resonant Cavity Light Emitting Diodes) have become the focal point of research and development efforts within the industry.
Conventional semiconductor lasers such as VCSELs are packaged by use of a traditional TO-Can (Transistor-Outline-Can), for example, the TO-46 type, wherein the semiconductor laser chip is adhered to the nickel-iron alloy substrate using colloidal silver (epoxy). However, a operation from upgrading to a watt-level.
Furthermore, the current number of laser elements disposed on a single semiconductor laser chip has reached up to 256 (16×16). In conventional packaging devices, the semiconductor laser chip is connected to the single electrode stem via wire bonding. However, in such conventional packaging devices, some metal wires are forced to traverse over the semiconductor laser chip, blocking light emitted by some laser elements. In addition, connecting all the gold wires to a single electrode stem will cause problems such as high resistance, high heat production and poor heat dissipation, therefore requiring improvements.